Guilty Pleasure
by Stranger9195
Summary: Snape tries to teach Hermione Occlumency, but learns something she's been trying to keep from him. SS/HG. Rated 'M' for naughty acts. Do NOT read if you haven't read HP 7. Some spoilers.


Guilty Pleasure

Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT! Do NOT read if you haven't read HP 7.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 5 months since Dumbledore had passed away. Harry still hadn't gotten over it, he was always mumbling something along the lines of, "kill Snape".

Hermione hated hearing Harry say things like that. She loved him very much, but she knew her best friend had such a tendency to take his hatred to an extreme, just like he did with Sirius Black before he found out he was his Godfather.

If only she could tell him….

Hermione was the only one who had known about Severus's and Albus's agreement besides the two of them. She was told to watch over Harry at all times, and to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. She had even been training with Snape to protect herself against the Dark Arts. For the past week, she had snuck away from Harry and Ron early in the morning to meet Snape and practice Occlumency. From what she had heard from Harry, practicing Occlumency with Snape was uncomfortable because of how intrusive it was. This scared Hermione very much; the last thing she wanted to happen was for Snape to find out her secret…she had had a crush on him since her third year when he had protected Ron, Harry, and herself from Werewolf Lupin.

It was early, maybe 2:30 in the morning. Hermione had taken Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out of their tent, then walked about a half a mile to a nearby cave. When she walked in, she pulled off the cloak.

Snape pulled out his wand, and put a protective shield around them, blanketing sound and hindering entrance into the cave.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked her. She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. So far, he had only seen her childhood memories: muggle cities, public elementary school, playing with her parents. She had hoped it'd stay that way.

"Legilimens!" Snape called out. She clenched her eyes shut.

"_I can't resist him_" she thought, "_I can't!_"

Hermione was frustrated, she hated not being able to perfect magic, it only made her feel more like a muggle born. She saw her memories flashing through her mind: getting her owl saying she'd been accepted to Hogwarts, meeting Ron and Harry, the troll in the bathroom, setting Snape's robes aflame during Harry's quidditch match, telling Hagrid that Snape wanted the Sorcerer's Stone with Harry and Ron, Snape protecting her from Lupin, the look on her face when she clung to his dress robes –

"NO!" She shouted, shoving him out of her mind. In a flash, she saw a cluster of memories from Snape's past: him following around Lily Potter, seeing Lily Potter with James, 16 year old Severus running to the Room of Requirement and crying. And then nothing. She was standing 3 feet across from him, holding her mouth.

Hermione didn't know what to be more embarrassed about – him seeing her memories, or her seeing his.

"You are just like your stubborn friend, Potter. I thought I saw something better in you, Granger. You let your emotions get the better of you"

"But, sir—"

"Drop" he shouted, "this silly schoolgirl crush you have. Nothing good will come of it. We're done for today" He turned from her, and walked to the entrance of the cave, pulling out his wand.

"She's not coming back, sir"

Snape stopped, his gaze widened.

"Lily Potter…she's not coming back."

"It'd be best if you kept your nose out of other people's affairs"

"You have to let her go, professor."

Snape turned towards Hermione, grabbing her shoulders,"What is it that makes you care so much? Why can't you just leave..it…alone?"

She dropped her head, "I'm sorry, Professor. I can't help it", a stream of tears dripped down her cheek, "I've tried, but…" She looked up at him, "I LIKE YOU!"

Snape looked down at the 17 year old girl under his grip, tears highlighting her cheekbones, a flush of red on her face. He could tell she was embarrassed, yet she was standing before him, spilling her heart to him.

"It meant nothing" he said, feeling cold the minute he said it, "When I protected you and your friends from Remus Lupin, only that I am your professor, and I must protect my students."

"It meant something to me" Hermione whispered, dropping her head.

Snape felt his heart sink. He hated to see Hermione cry, especially knowing it was his fault. He felt like an ass – here she was trying to help him get over the death of the woman he loved, and he shut her down. The thought of her kindness touched his heart. He grabbed her chin with one hand and brought her face to his, kissing the tears on her cheek. Although she felt he was acting out of pity, she loved the feeling of his lips on her face. She turned her face and he stopped; their eyes met, and she kissed his lips. His hands reached her back, pulling her against him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Snape was surprised how urgent and needy her kisses were – he had expected her to be gentle and slow.

He pulled away from her lips, drawing kisses down her chin, her neck, to her collarbone. His left hand stayed on her back, while his right unbuttoned her shirt, revealing part of her adult form.

"_Odd how fast the human body grows up_" he thought to himself, placing kisses down her chest.

"Huhh, Professor—" she called out, taking deep breaths, "I can't stand…my knees won't.." Hermione's knees gave out, and, standing on her tip-toes, she slowly started to slip down. Snape knelt down, still holding her, until she was lying on her back on the floor of the cold, dark cave; Snape holding himself over her.

She reached up to her lover's chest and pulled off his jacket, revealing his chest. His chest was muscular, but thin. There were scars across his torso. Hermione knew that both of these were the result of the war against Voldemort. She traced his scars with her fingertips, causing Snape to shiver. He closed his eyes and stayed still while Hermione dragged her hands up and down his chest. When her hands reached his waistband, his eyes flashed open, looking straight down at her. Her eyelashes blanketed the tops of her eyes, looking right up at him. He could see the lust in her eyes, her desire for him, to be in his arms. Her fingers stayed on his pants, her eyes asking for his permission. He placed his hands on hers, and pulled them downward. Once they were down to his knees, he kicked them off, and proceeded to kiss her tummy. Hermione clenched her eyes shut and wriggled a little. His right hand held him up, and his left trailed down her side, finally reaching her skirt. He pulled it off of her, along with her panties, leaving them both completely nude.

Hermione's breathing sped up. "Professor...please", she said, her body aching, "Please enter me".

Snape looked down at the beautiful form below him, begging for him. He let his eyes devour her body; her delicious, young body; he knew this siren would be the end of him.

His hand slid up her leg to her inner thigh, teasing her.

"Puh…professor!" she squeeled, "PLEASE!"

His thumb barely touched her lower lips, sending a jolt up her spine. She gasped.

Snape smirked, and let his thumb enter her. He could tell she was ready for him; her entrance was moist, begging for penetration. He held his gaze for a moment, getting a hold of himself, then placed both hands on her hips.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

He inched himself towards her, and, for the first time, Hermione got a good look at Snape's penis. Hermione was a virgin, so the sight of a human penis so close to her shocked herself – especially a full grown one. She clenched her eyes shut with anticipation, but felt nothing. Opening one eye, she looked at Snape, who had stopped moving.

"If you don't want it, we won't continue"

"No, sir, please..continue"

"You are uncomfortable" he said, pulling away.

"Sir" she said, grabbing his wrist, holding his on her hip, "I'm only nervous. Please continue"

He shook off her hand and replaced his grip on her hip, "Keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me while I enter you"

She nodded. Hermione looked up at her lover as he penetrated her. She winced and whimpered, but as he pumped in and out of her, she began to feel herself tightening around him, stimulating her, arousing her. Her hands reached up and wrapped around his shoulders, one hand wrapping it's fingers around locks of his hair. She pulled herself closer, pressing her breasts against her chest, pushing him further inside of her. Her lips brushed against her earlobe, "Faster, Professor" she whispered, "Harder".

Her sultry voice only further enticed him. He turned his head towards her, and placed his mouth on her neck, leaving nips and kisses down to her collarbone.

She moaned. "Professor, I'm ready. I'm going to come".

"Hold on, Hermione", he whispered, "I'm almost there"

She slid one hand down his back, making him arch into her.

He moaned. "Okay, I'm ready"

Hermione let go, overwhelming herself with sheer ecstasy, holding her lover against her. She could feel his body change as he released inside of her. They let themselves collapse to the cave floor, sweaty and naked. Snape lay on his back, Hermione on her side, pressed against him. Her hand rest on his chest as they fell asleep together.


End file.
